


Don’t Go While I Need You

by swbxkty



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swbxkty/pseuds/swbxkty
Summary: It was never Woobin’s intention to move away because he and his family had to move on the other side and be far from Taeyoung. But as Woobin returns 2 years later, Taeyoung didn’t miss him.
Relationships: Kim Taeyoung/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 4





	Don’t Go While I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Doing another long-distance relationship fanfic! I’m running out of fanfic ideas, so I’m doing another one of these. Enjoy reading!

Two years. The two years that passed when a breakup won’t last that much.

When Woobin had to move away and decided to end his relationship with Taeyoung because of long-distance.

_Two years ago..._

_Woobin grabbed his phone as he waited for Taeyoung to answer._

_“Hello?” Woobin started the conversation. “Woobin-hyung. What’s up?” Taeyoung asked. “Look, this isn’t going to be easy, and you’re probably going to hate me for this, but I have to say it,” Woobin explained on the phone. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” Taeyoung worried._

_“We should break up,” Woobin stated._

_The words, break up. The words Taeyoung hears and what hurt his heart._

_“What? What do you mean break up? You have to be joking if you think you’re going to do this.” Taeyoung sobbed._

_“I know. But, I just can’t handle that if we’re not seeing each other, I can’t be with you. So if we can’t see each other right now, I think this is the best thing to do for now.” Woobin replied._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Woobin hangs up. As he started to cry with sorrow. So did Taeyoung. Like both of them, broken with many tears coming down._

_Coming down as they are many miles away from each other._

Two years later...

As Taeyoung follows his feet around the sidewalk. Checking his phone as continued to walk and walk. Until he notices walking by Woobin‘s house before Woobin moved away.

Yet Taeyoung thought about the last two years. “No. I can’t. Don’t think about him. He broke up with me.” Taeyoung pondered as he started to walk.

Until he notices someone, coming out of the house, as he is in front of him. Woobin, as he shows up, back in the country.

“Woobin-hyung.” Taeyoung said. “Hello, Taeyoung,” Woobin replied. “Wha-what are you doing here?” Taeyoung asked.

“I decided to move back,” Woobin replied. “I was hoping to see you at your house because I missed you, but now you’re here and I want to talk about what happened two years ago.” Woobin continued as he walked close and tried to hug Taeyoung, but Taeyoung stopped him.

“Stop. We broke up.” Taeyoung cried.

“And I didn’t miss you.” Taeyoung continued.

Woobin sobbed as he hears the fact that Taeyoung didn’t miss him. “I can’t,” Taeyoung said then ran. “Wait!” Woobin yelled out as he chased him. Running as fast as he can but almost out of breath, Taeyoung continued to run.

~

Taeyoung stops running and hides behind a wall, and Woobin lost him.

“Look, wherever you are, Taeyoung, I didn’t want to move. I had to when I had to be somewhere else. But I came back to see you and for you, and I want to be with you again. But if me moving still hurts you because of our break up, I’m really sorry.” Woobin remarked. Then walked the other way to his house.

Fortunately, Taeyoung heard him. While behind a wall, Taeyoung looked back, watching Woobin walk to his house.

Now Taeyoung thought as he stopped looking, he thought about their break up 2 years ago. Later then, a tear drops down his face, as he regretted running away from Woobin.

As Woobin returned to his house, he finishes unpacking. Then lies down on his bed, thinking about how he starts to regret breaking up with Taeyoung just because he had to move from many miles away.

Realizing he regrets it, and now he wants to be with Taeyoung again.

~

Back with Taeyoung, as he sits down on a park bench. Thinking about what he was going to do next if he were to see and talk to Woobin again.

Then he remembers two years ago, after their break up.

_Coming down as they are many miles away from each other._

_When Taeyoung went to bed, he still cried, uncontrollably._

_~_

_The next day. As Taeyoung woke up, then looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, with his eyes puffy from crying all night while asleep. Splashing cold water on his face was the only thing that helped him._

_Looking at the mirror again, seeing the sadness in his eyes, he missed Woobin. But because of their break up, he started not to._

Back to where he is sitting on the bench, Taeyoung ponders about what Woobin said after running from him.

_“Look, wherever you are, Taeyoung, I didn’t want to move. I had to when I had to be somewhere else. But I came back to see you and for you, and I want to be with you again. But if me moving still hurts you because of our break up, I’m really sorry.” Woobin remarked. Then walked the other way to his house._

_Fortunately, Taeyoung heard him._

Memorizing everything Woobin said about coming back, Taeyoung realizes.

He does miss him.

~

Running as fast as he can, Taeyoung runs to Woobin’s house.

Taeyoung knocks on the door vigorously.

“Seo Woobin! Woobin-hyung! Open the door!” Taeyoung yelled out. “Please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run. I did miss you! So please! I’m sorry.” Taeyoung continued to yell for Woobin as he continued to cry.

Then the door opens. As Woobin stuttered seeing Taeyoung at his door. “Taeyoung-ah,” Woobin said.

Taeyoung hugged Woobin right away.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run.” Taeyoung sobbed as he hugged Woobin tight as he continued to cry. “It’s okay,” Woobin remarked.

~

In Woobin’s bedroom, they decided to talk.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I ran.” Taeyoung stated. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault.” Woobin added. “But I ran away from you, and I said I didn’t miss you. I take that back. I did miss you, and I didn’t want to run.” Taeyoung continued.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t want us to break up, but being far away from you was harder for us to be in a relationship, so I did.” Woobin explained.

“I get it.” Taeyoung replied, “I think I took too much of your time, I should leave.” Taeyoung said, then got up. “Wait,” Woobin said.

Then he grabbed Taeyoung’s arm and hugged him by the arm and waist as Taeyoung sat on Woobin’s lap.

“Don’t go.” Woobin mumbled, “I need you.” He continued.

Taeyoung smiled as he held onto Woobin’s arm.

Tight as he could, and hard to let go. "I'm not gonna let go." Woobin mumbled while he still kept holding Taeyoung's waist.

“Then I won’t leave anymore. I want to be here too. With you.” Taeyoung mumbled.

They looked at each other and smiled, realizing they still have feelings for each other, and still want to be together again.

Woobin let go of Taeyoung’s waist, as they both stood up to hug and kiss each other, getting back together after they broke up 2 years ago.

Later as it becomes night, going to bed, they got closer to each other and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this story. Pls, don’t give hate! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
